Legend of Kurt: Skyward Sword
by Jellyfisher2
Summary: Life was good in Skyloft, and Blaine never wanted it to change. But that's not what the Goddess had planned for him. Now, Kurt was missing, and it's up to Blaine to find him as he rediscovers the lost land know as 'The Surface'. A Zelda!Kurt and Link!Blaine story based off of Skyward Sword.
1. Prolog

**This is based on the Zelda game, Skyward Sword. The intro to this fic is the same as the intro to the game. I promise that it will slightly differ later. I just really liked the original. :D. Please enjoy.  
**

**Tumblr: jellyfisher2. tumbr. com**

**Chapter One: Prolog  
**

* * *

_Th__ere__ is a tale you humans have passed down though countless generations._

_It tells of a war__;__ a war with unmatched scale and ferocity, the likes of which would never be seen again._

_One dark, fateful day, the earth cracked wide and a malevolent__ force __rushed forth from the fissure. They mounted a brutal assault upon the surface people, driving the land into a deeper despair. They burned the forests to ash, choked the land's sweet springs, and murdered without hesitation. They did this all in their lust to take __the __ultimate power protected by Her Grace, the goddess._

_The power she guarded was without an equal. Handed down by gods of old, this power gave its holder the means to make any desire a reality. Such was the might of the ultimate power that the old ones placed it in care of the goddess._

_To prevent this great power from falling into the hands of the evil swarming the lands the goddess gathered the surviving humans on an outcropping of earth. She sent it skyward, beyond the reach of the demonic hoards__, b__eyond even the clouds._

_With the humans safe, the goddess joined forces with the land dwellers and fought the evil forces, sealing them away._

_At last, peace was restored to the surface._

_T__his is a tale you humans have told for many ages, generation to generation. But there are other legends, long hidden away from memory, that are intertwined with this tale._

_Now, a new legend bound to this great story stands to be revealed._


	2. Getting Ready for the Wing Ceremony

**To MsWharton: Thank you! And trust me, I completely understand your love. I just finished it and haven't started Hero Mode yet. I hope I do it justice; I mean, it's such a great game.**

**I'm going to say this now, it might be a while before I update this. I'm basing this off a YouTuber and he's videos are like 30 minutes each. I don't want to leave anything out, so I'm going to be writing a lot. Please forgive me.**

**Chapter 1: Getting Ready For The Wing Ceremony**

* * *

He was staring at the grass. Not that unusual in itself, but this grass was different somehow. It looked…_ greener_. The trees were much bigger and more plentiful, too.

Then the ground split open, spilling an inky black smoke into the air. Rising from the fissure came a midnight black figure. It was larger then anything Kurt had ever seen in his life. Its mouth was filled with jagged yellow teeth; it seemed to Kurt that it could swallow his entire island whole without trying. Then the sixteen-ton monster started walking. The ground shook violently at every step. The monster took a few more before opening it's mouth and letting out a bone rattling cry.

Kurt woke up in a cold sweat. His hands were shaking and his lungs desperately tried to fill themselves. Dreams like that were being more common the closer the Wing Ceremony drew. This one was the worst one by far.

He only had enough time to recollect himself before someone softly knocked on his door. "Kurt? Are you awake?" Blaine whispered. No matter the time of night, Kurt would always recognize his voice.

"Yeah. You can come in if you'd like." The door creaked opened, and the silhouette of Blaine walked in. Kurt leaned over to his nightstand and lit a few candles, bringing light to the once dark room. When Kurt's gaze landed back on Blaine, to say he was surprised would be an overstatement. Blaine was covered in bruises, cuts, some of which were still dripping blood, and _was that chuchu goo?_ One of his eyes was black, and his lip was cut open. "What happened this time?" Kurt sat up in his bed.

Blaine smiled, which looked kind of dark with the dried blood. "I went out."

"Outside?"

"Yep."

"Outside. At night."

Yep."

_"ARE YOU AN IDIOT?"_

"Shhh! Do you want to wake the entire academy?" Blaine shuffled over to Kurt's bed. "And no, I'm not."

Kurt shifted to the side, allowing Blaine to sit. "Going out after dark sure seems like a stupid thing to do. You know it's against the rules. If anyone caught you then you'd be expelled!"

"Nobody goes out at night, so nobody would catch me. Unless I fall off, or get anywhere close to the edge."

Kurt sighed, he knew he couldn't stop Blaine from doing things like that, sneaking out late, fighting the creepy keese or chuchus that appeared out of thin air. "What attacked you this time?"

"Your evil remlit." Blaine deadpanned.

"Mia is _not_ evil!" there was a pause. "During the day, at least."

Blaine 'mmhmm'ed. "You can heal these, right?" He gestured to the wounds on his arms. "I kinda need them for tomorrow. You know, the Wing Ceremony."

"I am aware of the Wing Ceremony. And I've always healed you! I am slightly offended you think I can't. I'm kidding, by the way. Stop looking like I kicked your loftwing." He sighed again. "I'll go get the First Aid Kit. Just try not to get any chuchu goo on my bed. I sleep there." He didn't travel too far. As quietly as he could, he grabbed the kit from atop his dresser then busied himself with wrapping Blaine's arm. "Are you nervous?"

"A little. Scratch that, a lot. If I want to be a knight then I have to win this."

"And you will. Everybody else can't fly worth a shit."

"Karofsky's really good though."

"That may be, but he sucks under pressure. You'll be fine, I promise." He offered a small smile, which Blaine returned. "There, the wrapping is done. Let me see your face."

"W-why?" Blaine stuttered. In the candlelight Kurt could see a blush creeping up Blaine's cheeks. He fought to keep his own blush down. "So I can try to heal the black eye. How did you even get a black eye from my remlit in the first place?" Blaine's blush deepened.

"That wasn't from Mia." Blaine's voice got quieter. "That was from running into a tree." Kurt bit his lip to stop the laughter from escaping. "I have an excuse! It was dark, and I wasn't looking where I was running."

"Oh sweetie, you're going to hurt yourself really bad one of these days." Carefully avoiding Blaine's arms, he wrapped his arms around Blaine and squeezed gently. He let go and continued his work on Blaine's eye.

* * *

Soon the sun peaked though the curtains. Blaine had to leave soon or they'd get in trouble. The Academy had a strict policy on student's relationships. Even though Kurt and Blaine were not a couple, no matter how much Blaine wished they were. Plus, Blaine really needed some sleep. Tomorrow, well, technically today, was the Wing Ceremony. Thankfully it didn't start till right after lunch, so Blaine could sneak in a quick nap.

He sneaked back to his room. This wasn't that big of an accomplishment when you consider the fact that the rooms where only three doors away from each other, and that there was no night guard on duty.

When his head hit the pillow, Blaine was out like a light. The dream was a happy one. Well, at first it was. He and Kurt were flying on their respective loftwings, smiling at one another like idiots. It felt like nothing could touch him.

But of course, good things never last long.

The mother of all tornadoes arose from the thick clouds beneath him. It moved swiftly and surely. Kurt and himself tried their hardest to maneuver out of it's way, but this wasn't a natural tornado. Something, or someone,had to be controlling it. It moved forward and sucked both of them into its clutches. "Kurt!" He tried to yell but the word was stuck in his throat.

"Blaine! Where are you? I can't see anything!" Blaine opened his eyes, now desperate to find Kurt. His hazel eyes stung from the harsh winds but he refused to close them, even for a brief second. Kurt was falling a little while below him. **"Blaine!"** Kurt screeched.

_"Kurt!"_ He finally yelled out. Black spots started to cloud his vision. "I'm right here!" He dived down, hopping to catch Kurt's hand. The blackness was almost over whelming now. _**"Kurt!"**_ His outstretched fingertips brushed with Kurt's.

Then, it was all black.

When the darkness finally cleared, he called out, "Hello? Kurt? Are you-" The appearance of a monstrous shiny black shape cut him off. Little did he know, this what the same monster that Kurt had dreamed of. It roared and stomped around a bit before a soft pinkish light illuminated from above it's head.

"Rise Blaine. The time has come for you to awaken." While the voice spoke the monster slashed around, as if in pain. "You are fated to have a hand in a great destiny, and it will soon find you…"

"The time has come for you to awaken…" The light dissipated and the monster squawked, much like a loftwing would.

Wait, _what?_

It did it again. Blaine looked around, because the monster could not be making that sound. Monsters like that don't squawk! To his right Kurt's loftwing stood. It squawked in his face.

Blaine fell face first out of his bed. He groaned and propped himself up on his elbows, trying to send his best 'Go The Fuck Away' face to the bird that had shoved it's head though his window. Said bird looked at him for a few seconds before spitting a letter at his face (it hit his forehead) and then proceeded to squawk very loudly before pulling it's head out of the window. Blaine picked himself up from the ground and tore the envelope open.

The letter inside read:

_Blaine,_

_Hey, sleepyhead, I know you needed some __shuteye__ after last night. I hope this isn't your wake up call!_

_Just a reminder that I wanted you to meet me before the Wing Ceremony today. Don't keep me waiting! I'll be at the Goddess Statue. Please don't get lost. Again._

_-Kurt_

Blaine smiled softly. "Time to get ready," he said to himself. Quickly he rummaged around in his dresser for his clothing, and put on the first thing he found. Kurt might kill him for that later, but he was running a bit late. It was a simple outfit. A white shirt with blue patterns around the edges, slightly covered by what can only be described as a skirt held on by a belt. He wore dark green pants and his favorite pair of knee-high boots. (They were a birthday gift from Kurt. Blaine had fallen in love with them.)

The hallway was unsurprisingly empty, except for Sam, who was hanging things on a bulletin board. Sam had on the standard uniform tunic, only his was a mustard yellow color. Unfortunately for him, this clashed horribly with his (Kurt swears) 'dyed' blond hair. He turned around and saw Blaine. "Hey Blaine! Ready for the Wing Ceremony? Why aren't you practicing?"

"I was sleeping!" Blaine said defensively. "I'm going to practice now, so no worries!"

"Well, of course you don't have to worry! Your Crimson Loftwing is the best loftwing out there." Sam had won last year's Wing Ceremony, and was an expert on loftwings. Sam knew just about everything. (Blaine should know, Sam's had to help him with his homework multiple times. How was he supposed to know loftwings only lay one egg every three years? Or what their mating call sounds like?) "It's a good thing I don't have to race this year. I'm sure I wouldn't be able to beat that red terror of yours. Of course, a bird's true speed also lies in the skill of the rider, and you're almost as good as me." Sam gave a good-natured laugh.

"I have to go, I need get a good spot to watch the action. See you out there! Oh, and you wouldn't happen to know where Mercedes is?"

"I just got up, so no, but if I'd have to guess, she's probably at The Plaza." Sam said thanks, and walked up the stairs. Blaine hurried in the opposite direction, hoping to make it to the Goddess Statue before someone would be sent to drag him to the Ceremony.

On the other side of the hall was Fledge. Fledge was in the same year as him, had seemingly permanent rosy red cheeks, his hair was flat and had a sickly greenish color, and he was a few centimeters taller then Blaine.

He was trying to lift a barrel, most likely for the lunch lady, who was always harassing the poor boy. (She harassed everyone, but she picked on Fledge more for some unknown reason.) So far, he was having no luck.

"Hey Fledge!" Blaine greeted.

"Oh! Good morning, Blaine. Today's the big Wing Ceremony, right?" Blaine nodded. "I really wanted to fly this year, but I… I didn't make the cut, so I'm stuck back here at the academy. Plus, Henya is making me move these barrels into the kitchen. I was hoping to at least be able to cheer you on, but… I guess that's the way it goes. Go out there and wow them, buddy!"

"I'm not due to race for a while. I can help you with the barrels!"

Fledge's eyes widened. "You would do that for me?"

"Sure!" He bent down and grabbed the bottom of the barrel. "You think you can grab the other one?"

"I'll sure try!"

Blaine walked towards the kitchen, a slow pace because of the weight, what was in it Blaine could only guess, but it wasn't that difficult.

"Umph." He dropped it, and the barrel was about a hair away from landing on Blaine's foot but holygoddess it was heavy after a while. When he looked though the window to the hall, Fledge was, unsurprisingly, still tugging away. "Here, let me help. Honestly, it's no problem." Blaine didn't notice Fledge's slightly put out expression.

**"BLAINE JUST **_**WHAT**_** DO YOU **_**THINK**_** YOU ARE DOING?**" Henya yelled. Blaine was so startled that he dropped the barrel, not onto his foot, but onto Henya's, whom he did not see because she was a full head shorter then himself. She stumbled a bit before recovering. **"LEAVE MY KITCHEN RIGHT NOW. YOU KNOW YOU'RE STILL BANNED FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK. NOW LEAVE. **_**LEAVE**_**!"**Blaine left with his metaphorical tail between his legs.

He had completely forgot about the ban! (To make a long story short, he had gotten into a fight with Karofsky and let's just say that the pots that they broke got the better end of the deal. Henya got really angry and threatened to expel them both, but Burt wouldn't let her so she just banned them from the cafeteria. Kurt snuck him food.)

Fledge had left the hall, probably scared by the lunch lady._ 'Poor guy. But I can't focus on that now! I still need to get to Kurt!_' Blaine thought. He stepped though the entrance door on his left.

As soon as he closed the door, he heard one of his professor yell for him. "Blaine, hey! Up here!" Blaine looked up, and Professor Horwell was standing on the second story balcony. "Good morning to you! Today's finally the day of the long-awaited Wing Ceremony!"_ 'Is that all anyone can talk about today? I know it's extremely important__,__ but still!'_ "I hope you're feeling ready. By the way, I would like to ask you something. Whydon't you come up here and join me?" Knowing it would be faster to just climb up the side, Blaine ran up one pillar and leaped across to the next.

"What can I do for you, Professor?" He said, hoping that whatever it was wouldn't take too long.

"You sound like you're in a hurry. Rushing to get some last-minute bird-riding practice?" The Professor leaned forward and placed a hand on his chin. "Or, are you hurrying to meet someone? Kurt, perhaps?" Professor Horwell firmly believed that Blaine and Kurt were a couple. Nothing they said or did could convince him otherwise, much to Blaine's dismay. "I hope you two aren't going to be inappropriate. It would be very unfortunate if you were caught and expelled." The Professor said with a smirk.

"N-no sir! It's nothing like that!"

"That blush you're supporting states otherwise." He paused for a second. "But what do I know, I'm just a teacher after all! Now, I need you to do me a favor. I'm sure you're aware of Kurt's remlit, Mia, correct? Well, she scampered off again. I know where she is, the trouble is getting there." He pointed in the direction the tallest roof on the academy. "I though that maybe I should let her out for a bit. She got away from me. Normally I would go get her myself, but the ceremony should start soon. Plus I did just put on a new set of clothes… Do you think you could go get her for me?"

Unable to say no, Blaine agreed.

"Fantastic! I know you're in a hurry, so I really appreciate this. It's always a good thing to be on a professor's good side, especially with all the tomfoolery you get up to." Blaine ran off before Professor Horwell could say anything more.

He trotted up the wall, grabbed the handrail, and shuffled over to the other side. He walked over to the ivy vines that grew on the wall and climbed up it.

Climbing came naturally to Blaine, ever since he could remember he had been climbing up something. It was one of the few things he could actually do better then Karofsky. He would be damned before he let him get an upper hand.

He went up to the side of the taller section of the roof. "Here, Mia." He cooed. The remlit lazily walked up to the side and peered down at Blaine. "Come here girl! Come on." He lifted his arms up. "Just jump!" The remlit just continued to gaze at him._ 'Does she even know what I'm saying? I'm going to have to climb up there…'_ Just then, Mia jumped into Blaine's arms. "Good girl! Now, I'll just get you back to Professor Horwell before I go see Kurt." She pawed at his face in a playful manner.

He briskly walked to the other side of the roof where the academy's bell was hung. The Professor was waiting for him below. "Just toss her down and I'll catch her, alright? Okay! Now, you jump down, but I won't catch you!" When Blaine landed, stumbling, his professor continued. "I should probably feed her now, but I think I'll save that for Owlan. I'm sure he won't mind. I would like to thank you again for doing this! I know you're busy with whatever it is you and Kurt do, so it warms this old man's heart to know that you would take time out of your busy day to-"

"See you later, Sir!" Blaine thought it would be best to leave before Horwell carried on for longer.

_'Please no __one say anything__ to me. Please no one say anything to me. Please no one say anything to me.'_ Blaine mentally chanted. It seemed to work, because he made it to the Goddess statue with no more interruptions. When he walked up Kurt was in the middle of playing on- _what was that?_

_Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess…_

Kurt's back was to him, so he didn't see Blaine walk up behind him.

_Unite the earth and sky…_

'Kurt sings so wonderfully.' Blaine thought.

_Bring light to the land…_

As he held out the last note, Blaine started clapping. "Oh! I didn't notice you there. I'm glad to see my loftwing got you out of bed. I was pretty sure you'd sleep in and forget to meet me!" Kurt smiled and Blaine's heart melted. "That, or you'd get lost. How you do that I'll never know. But look at this cool instrument! And my outfit! They're mine to use today in the ceremony, since I'll be playing role of the goddess."

Kurt held out the somewhat familiar looking object. Blaine gazed at it curiously. "Aren't they beautiful? Especially the outfit! It took a while to make, but I'm really proud of the results." Kurt was in a pink just-passed-the-knee dress (which, when asked about, he would argue, "If I'm going to play the goddess, I have to make it believable, right?") with a diamond in the center of the chest, which went really well with his brown, knee-high boots. He had on two belts, one with interlinked, gold-colored rings, and the other of brown leather with Skyloft's symbol, the loftwing, on it. His hair had a blue streak in it, and was perfectly sculpted. Not that Blaine could expect anything less from Kurt.

"And they tell me this instrument is just like the one the goddess was said to have in the legends. It sounds gorgeous too. I asked Dad about it, and he says it's called a lyre."_ 'I know that from somewhere__… Wasn't__ it in a__storybook__ somewhere? I'll check later._' "Between the lyre and this outfit, I'm sure to make a great goddess today! I got you up early this morning because I wanted you to be the first to see me in this! So… how do I look?" Kurt asked as he twirled excitedly.

"You look great!" Kurt's face broke out into a smile that made his nose crinkle and_ heisjustsocute._

"Thank you! I wasn't sure if you'd like it. It sure was a pain to hide from you, considering you don't knock when I'm trying to sew." Blaine looked a bit sheepish.

"There you are, Kurt." Kurt's dad, Burt, said. "Are you all prepared for today's ceremony? Blaine, you're here too? Great! It's great to see you up so early, given your love for sleep." Burt chuckled at his own joke. "No doubt today's ceremony had you too excited to close your eyes for once."

"Quite the opposite, Sir."

"I should have known. Now, if you win the race you'll get to participate in the post-race ritual with Kurt, so give it your best out there! I know I'm not supposed to show favoritism, but if I'm pretty sure you're going to win this."

"Yes. About that…" Kurt rushed out the next part. "I'm not sure if he can do this! I mean, he hasn't been practicing that much recently and when he's out riding, he's just lazily gliding around. Probably daydreaming about goddess knows what! I don't know what he's thinking. He's going to have to be in perfect control of his bird to win today."

_'Hey! That may be true, but still.'_

"Now Kurt, there's no need to worry, and you know it. If you think about it, you may have a point. Today's Wing Ceremony does tests the skill of the rider as well was his bond to his bird. Victory won't be easy. And, yeah, I haven't seen 'em practicing as hard as some of the other students, but you've known 'em since you both were little. You should know better then to fret about 'em."

_'Am I even here?'_

"You see, Blaine and his loftwing share a special connection. I have never seen anything like it!_" 'My loftwing _is_ pretty cool.'_ "As you know, each of us in Skyloft is but one half of a pair. We are only made whole by our loftwings, the guardian birds that the goddess bestows upon each of us as a symbol of her divine protection." Blaine looked up at the sky and watched his loftwing fly around with Kurt's._ 'I wonder what it would be like if we didn't have __loftwings... It__ would suck'_ "When we are young, every one of us meets our loftwing under the great Statue of the Goddess. It's one of the biggest moments of our life, as I'm sure you remember.

"But the first meeting between Blaine and his bird was something special. The bird that came to 'im was a Crimson Loftwing. That breed is so rare, we were all sure it was extinct. They shared a profound connection from the second they met." Blaine dropped his gaze to the ground and scratched the back of his head._ 'It wasn't _that_ great…'_ "You could tell they were meant for each other when he hopped on that bird and flew away, withoutany instruction at all! Judging by how jealous you were, I'd say the friendship they had didn't go unnoticed by you."

_'Hold on, __something's__ wrong…'_ Blaine was looking back at the sky._ 'Where is my loftwing?'_ It wasn't flying around anymore, and it wasn't anywhere close to feeding time.

"Who can blame you? I'm positive you weren't the only one. Anyone who is a part of something special is bound to catch a some nasty looks sooner or later." Burt chuckled.

Kurt sighed. "This contest is nothing to laugh at, Dad! This is the final test for Blaine if he wants to be a knight! If he doesn't fly fast enough during the race…" He scuffed his boot on the ground. "What if he misses up his big chance…? What if he's not allowed to become a knight?"

_'I can't sense my bird nearby either! __That__ can't be good. I hope he's okay and nothing's happened to him.'_ Blaine was getting very worried now.

"Calm down, son. I'm sure everything will turn out okay. Honestly, you become a completely different person when you worry about Blaine."

_'I heard my name, what did I miss?'_

"I know, and thank you." They hugged before Kurt ran over to Blaine "Listen here, Blaine! You'd better fly your heart out today. At least squeeze in a little practice time now before hand." He grabbed Blaine's hand and started dragging him to the Jumping Dock. "Come on, you'll thank me later."

"Wait, no!"

"Here we are. Go on now. Jump off the edge and call your loftwing. It's almost time for the ceremony, so try to practice seriously for once."

"I can't!"

"You can't? Why's that?"

"Because I can't sense my loftwing out there!"

"You're using one of the oldest excuses! You're just trying to weasel out of having to practice! Good try, but you're not fooling me."

"I'm not ki-"

"Off you go!" With that, Kurt proceed to push him off Skyloft.

He whistled, but his bird didn't come.

"Hmm, his bird sure is taking a long time to get here." Burt stated as he looked over the edge.

Kurt gasped. "Oh no! Something's got to be wrong." He jumped, called for his loftwing, and raced down to Blaine. "Hang in there, I've got you!" Kurt's loftwing used its talons to snatch up Blaine. They hurried back to the Goddess Statue, where Kurt's loftwing gave out and dropped them both.

"Are you two okay?" Burt asked, his face filled with worry.

Blaine was breathing heavily. _'That. Was. Terrifying. Can we never do that again? Ever?'_ He swallowed hard and tried to speak. "I'm fine."

Knowing he's friend was okay, Kurt turned back to his bird. "I'm sorry, my friend. I didn't mean to push you so hard. You didn't sprain your wing, did you? It doesn't looked sprained..."

"That's very strange, Blaine. I wonder what could have happened to your loftwing? For a bird to ignore the call of his master is unheard of! You said you couldn't sense your bird nearby, right?"

"Yeah! I swear he was here earlier." Blaine stood up.

"This is a big problem. Without your bird you can't race today. And it's about to start. This is not good."

Kurt looked up from his bird."Blaine, when you said-"

Blaine cut him off. "Don't even try to blame yourself, Kurt! It's not your fault."

"But if I had-"

"No."

"But-"

"No, no 'but's. You didn't know, and to be honest, I wouldn't have believed myself either."

Kurt blushed and went back to his bird. "I need to tend to my own loftwing, so I'll catch up to you later. Go see if you can find out where yours went."

_Ring ding. Ring ding. Ring ding._

"How did it get so late?" Burt wondered out loud. "The ceremony's going to start pretty soon. If I remember correctly, I'm pretty sure Professor Horwell is in charge of the Wing Ceremony this year. Why don't you go explain the situation to him and see if he'll delay the race a little so you can find your bird?"

Blaine inwardly groaned, he really didn't want to go see Horwell again. There was only so much you could take. Kurt came to his rescue. "But Dad, you're Headmaster! If Blaine asks Professor Horwell, he'll just come and talk to you about it."

"You do have a point there, son. Alright, Blaine go tell Horwell to come and see me in a quarter."

"Yes Sir!" With that, Blaine ran off to go find Horwell.


End file.
